


Kurt's Halloween Punishment

by Ellie226



Series: Noah's New Life [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Kink, Diapers, Discipline, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 19:48:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie226/pseuds/Ellie226
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a brief peek at the conversation between Kurt and Blaine, after Kurt's misbehavior in the Halloween story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kurt's Halloween Punishment

After Blaine shut the guestroom door, he looked at the little boy, waiting for an explanation. Kurt fidgeted a little, shifting from foot to foot and staring at the floor. He hadn’t meant to make the baby sick.

“Kurt,” Blaine softly prompted.

“I...” Kurt trailed off. He didn’t have an excuse. He knew that it was against the rules. ‘I wanted to,’ was not a legitimate reason, and now the baby was sick.

Blaine sighed, walking to the bed and holding out his hand. Kurt slowly dragged himself over, stopping in front of his Daddy and hooking his thumbs into his pajama bottoms.

“Hold on,” Blaine told him, stopping Kurt from disrobing. “Can you tell me what happened?”

Kurt sniffled a little, biting his lip, “I-I wanted to be friends with the baby,” he explained quietly. “I thought...he likes chocolate, and I thought if I gave him candy, he would like me. I made him so mad last time, and I want baby Noah to like me.”

“Oh sweetheart,” Blaine murmured, pulling Kurt down into his lap and giving him a hug. “You made a mistake last time we were here, but baby Noah is going to get to know you and understand that you want to be friends.”

“I want to be friends now though.”

Blaine nodded, asking, “Do you think him getting into trouble will make him want to be friends?”

“No sir,” Kurt whispered.

“What about making him throw up; is that something that would make baby Noah like you? Or trust you?”

“No sir,” Kurt sighed. “I just-I love baby Noah. I didn’t mean to make him sick. I thought we’d have chocolate, and it would be just for us. Just a little secret; no grown ups. And then he would know that we’re ‘posed to be friends.”

“Baby,” Blaine sighed heavily. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make him sick.”

Blaine nodded, saying, “This isn’t all your fault. Noah could have said no, and he could have stopped eating candy before he got a sick tummy.”

“I’m bigger.”

“You are bigger,” Blaine agreed. “You’re supposed to set a good example for the baby because you’re bigger, but Noah still knows what’s against the rules. Can you tell me what you did wrong?”

Kurt knew that meant Daddy was ready to spank him. As much as Kurt wanted to drag his feet and delay the spanking, he also wanted to get to the cuddling part too.

“I getted out of bed,” he recited, ticking his sins off on his fingers. “And I woke up the baby and got him out of the crib and gave him candy. And I ate candy too.”

“You got out of bed,” Blaine agreed. “You woke up baby Noah, which we’ve talked about before, and you ate candy. Noah got out of the crib and ate on his own. You might have helped, but he could have said no.”

“I telled him it was okay,” Kurt argued. He didn’t like getting spanked, but this was his fault.

“Was the baby quiet?”

“Uh huh. We had to be sneaky,” Kurt explained.

Blaine nodded, saying, “Then he knew it was against the rules. I’m upset that you made bad choices about getting out of bed, waking him up, and eating candy. All of those things are against our rules, aren’t they, baby?”

“Yes sir.”

“What do you think we should do about all those naughty choices?”

Another tear rolled down Kurt’s cheek, even as he forced himself to reply, “I should get a spankin’.”

“I think that sounds fair. You’re getting a spanking for waking up the baby. As for getting out of bed, what happens to little boys who do that?”

“Oh Daddy! No nap!” Kurt protested.

“Kurt,” Daddy warned. “You know the rules. Little boys who get out of bed in the middle of the night have to have naptime the next day.”

“But I wan’ play wif Josh.”

Blaine smiled, saying, “You like Josh now, don’t you?”

“He’s fun,” Kurt explained, playing with the buttons on Daddy’s pajama top. 

“Well, I’m glad that you like him, but you are absolutely taking a nap tomorrow. And if you argue about it, I’m going to think that you’re still sleepy, and it will be two naps.”

Kurt sighed very heavily at that, saying, “Yes sir.” After a minute, he realized that Daddy hadn’t told him what was going to happen because of the chocolate, and Kurt was afraid to ask.

Blaine didn’t make him last long before saying, “As for the chocolate...what did I say we were going to do if you were sneaky about eating again?”

Kurt’s eyes widened in horror, shaking his head.

“What did I say?”

The baby chewed on his lip, his expression very unhappy as he said, “You sayed that you would pick all my food and watch me eat.”

“For how long?” Blaine asked. He knew Kurt hated this rule, but he felt like he’d tried everything when it came to encouraging the boy to eat regularly. Left to his own devices, Kurt skipped as many meals as he ate, and then he’d eat junk to make up for it. 

“A week,” Kurt said. It wasn’t like he was surprised. Daddy had warned him. He wasn’t supposed to throw away his food or get treats without telling Blaine first.

“That’s right,” Blaine told him. “For the next week, I’m going to be eating breakfast and dinner with you, and your night snack. I’ll pack you a lunch, and I expect you to eat it. All of it. If you don’t, then you’ll get a spanking. Do you understand?”

“Uh huh.”

Blaine nodded, helping Kurt to his feet and tugging at the boy’s pajama bottoms, “For now, it’s time for a spanking, and then you need to get back in bed.”

Kurt started crying in earnest then, but he allowed Blaine to guide him over his knees. Resting partially on the bed, Kurt gripped at the covers. This was going hurt.

The first smack made Kurt jump and let out a little yelp. Daddy was not messing around, and Kurt was furious with himself that he was back in this position.

“I don’t like spanking you,” Blaine lectured quietly, landing harsh slaps over Kurt’s butt and thighs. “This isn’t fun for me.”

“Isn’t fun for me neither,” Kurt sobbed, trying not to wiggle too much. Daddy thought wiggly boys were asking for more spanks, but he was wrong.

“Good. I hope that you remember how much not fun this is the next time you decide to wake up Noah when he’s sleeping. How many times have we had this discussion, Kurt Elizabeth?”

Kurt squirmed, whimpering, “Two? ‘cept not with spankin’s ‘fore, Daddy.” He wasn’t going to get spanked like he’d already gotten spanked for this. Because that wasn’t fair.

“No, but there were punishments, weren’t there, Kurt Elizabeth?” Blaine asked, shaking his head. Kurt’s designs were beautiful, but Daddy wasn’t certain that his little boy wouldn’t have done better as a lawyer. He certainly knew how to argue like one.

“Yeeessssss,” Kurt allowed. “Once. The other time was a little bit accidental.”

Blaine nodded at that, in spite of the fact that Kurt couldn’t see him. Daddy knew full well that the first time was not really an accident, but Kurt hadn’t been punished. 

“The first time I let you off with a warning because you told me it was an accident,” Blaine agreed. “Then, I tried to be nice a second time and just make you have time out in bed. Being nice doesn’t seem to work with you though, right Kurt Elizabeth? Because now we’re having the same discussion for a third time. I’m very disappointed.”

Blaine knew how those words would impact Kurt, and he was unsurprised by his little boy simply collapsing at that point, sobbing hysterically.

“Sorry sorry! Not dis’pointed! Please!”

The spanking needed to be over now. Blaine hated saying that, but it was also the one thing that seemed to really make Kurt stop and think. Pulling the boy to his feet, Blaine quickly drew pajama pants up over a sore bottom, pulling Kurt onto his lap for a snuggle.

“What made me disappointed?” he asked, rocking gently.

Kurt was still sobbing, as he choked out, “My behav’or.”

“That’s right. Your behavior was very disappointing. Not my Kurt. Not ever my Kurt. I don’t like the choices that you made tonight.”

“I’m sorry, Daddy,” Kurt cried, clutching desperately at Blaine. “Really sorry. I won’t wake up baby Noah no more. Promise.”

“Okay,” Blaine murmured, twisting so he could shift Kurt down onto the bed. The baby let out a wail at his backside hitting the mattress, quickly rolling onto his side. “Come here, Kurt,” Blaine motioned, pulling the boy into his arms and hugging him tightly. “We’re all done now. I know you’re going to try harder from now on.”

“I will,” Kurt promised fervently. 

Neither of them bothered to talk much after that, Blaine waiting it out until Kurt stopped crying. Once his tears had stopped rolling down his cheeks, Blaine said, “Time to turn out the light and get some sleep.”

“‘k,” Kurt agreed, yawning widely. Not for the first time, Blaine considered how much more docile Kurt was immediately after a spanking. It was an argument for spanking him more frequently. Not that Daddy thought he could handle doing that.

Blaine had to shift to turn off the lamp, but then he returned to his position on the bed and pulled Kurt in against him. Kissing a tear stained cheek, Daddy whispered, “I love you.”

“Love you too,” Kurt mumbled back. He was already half asleep.

Kurt slept soundly, waking up in a good mood. The good mood lasted through breakfast, although apologizing for waking Noah up was embarrassing. Uncle Dave was nice about it though, smiling and hugging Kurt, and baby Noah didn’t say much of anything. He was clingy like koalas today, barely sparing a glance at Kurt or Uncle Blaine.

Kurt’s good mood lasted until it was time for Noah’s morning nap. The baby still had to sleep two times a day, and during other visits, those naps were when Kurt got a lot of attention. The reminder that wasn’t going to happen today did not go over well.

“Daddy!” Kurt said, outraged, “I don’t need a nap!”

Blaine looked at him, wholly unimpressed. “What happens to little boys who get out of bed without permission?”

“Nap time, but I’m not tired,” Kurt pouted.

Blaine nodded, holding out a hand, “Then you can lay in bed and think quietly. But if you keep arguing with me, then you’re taking another nap this afternoon.”

With a mulish expression, Kurt forced himself to take Daddy’s hand. He knew that Daddy would actually make him take another nap, and he absolutely did not want to have to do that twice, like a baby. 

With a final backward glance at Uncle Dave, Josh, and Noah, Kurt slowly made his way up the stairs and to the bedroom, allowing Daddy to help him out of his jeans and under the covers.

Blaine sat beside the boy on the bed, leaning forward to press a hard kiss to Kurt’s forehead. “The baby is going to finish his bottle, and then it’s time for him to go in his crib. And you are going to?”

“Stay in bed,” Kurt replied quietly. 

“That’s right. No going in the nursery without a grown up. Baby Noah needs his sleep, and so do you.”

Kurt sullenly nodded, forcing himself to not argue the point. He didn’t want afternoon naps too, and he wasn’t going to make Daddy think he needed them.

“I’ll come upstairs and get you when nap time is over,” Blaine promised, kissing him once more, before leaving his pouting little boy in the semi darkened room.

Kurt rolled onto his side, staring at the door. He wasn’t going to fall asleep. He didn’t need a stinking nap. 

After several minutes of thinking that, Kurt closed his eyes. He was just going to rest, like Daddy said. By the time Uncle Dave carried Noah up the stairs to his crib, Kurt was sound asleep.


End file.
